


An Extra Step

by complexphoenix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Biting, Blood, F/M, Fic Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Other, Vaginal Sex, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexphoenix/pseuds/complexphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU where a marriage to a warg is not considered consummated until the spouse has mated with the animal. Jeyne is horrified to learn what Robb expects of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extra Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lorelei at the Smutty Westeros fic exchange.

Robb Stark loved his wife. He loved her sweet and gentle nature, her soft brown curls, her lithe body and firm teats, the fragrant treasure between her legs. He loved to be near her, to hear her voice and smell her hair, to take her in his arms and be inside her.

But he knew their marriage was not truly complete. He was a warg, and part of him was a wolf. It was no true marriage if she was one flesh with only half of him. He had spared her the second half of the consummation for a time, hoping that she would come to fear Grey Wind less, but it hadn't happened and he knew he could not go on like this any longer. It would be hard on her, but it had to be done.

When she came to their bedchamber in response to his summons, she smiled and curtsied when she saw him in his chair. “My lord.”

“My lady. Come here.”

She obeyed and sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him an excited squeeze. “I am yours to command, always. Tell me what you want, Robb.”

He hugged her and stroked her back, and gave her a light kiss. “I want our marriage to be complete, Jeyne. Consummated in full.”

She looked confused. “But we've done that dozens of times already. Or... do you want me to pretend we haven't?” She smiled coyly.

Robb whistled, and Grey Wind came out from behind the bed, where he'd been hidden from view. Jeyne's smile evaporated at the sight of him, and she clung close to her husband, shrinking away from the beast.

“Surely,” said Robb, as gently as he could, “you know what I am by now.”

“You... you are my husband.”

“And a warg. My wolf is a part of me, and you have only wed the human part of me.”

Her eyes were wide as saucers. “Robb...” she whispered, her voice full of fear.

He rubbed her back gently to reassure her. “I would never hurt you. I swear it. But a warg's marriage requires an... extra step, surely you know that.”

She did not answer, only tightened her hand on his tunic until her knuckles were white, her face pale with terror.

“Or did they never teach you that in the South?” he sighed. “I am sorry, my love. It pains me to see you so frightened. But I must bid you undress.”

“No,” she choked out, “Robb, no, please...”

He pulled her up as he got to his feet and put his arm around her belly. “He is a part of me,” he repeated, firmly, “and you are not truly married to me until you have lain with me. With all of me. Including him.”

Jeyne began to tremble as he pulled off her gown and let it fall to the floor, leaving her naked. She bit her lip and whimpered as he pushed her to the floor, setting her on her hands and knees on the carpet before the hearth. 

_“Robb,”_ she cried, trying to get back up again, “please, no, don't do this, he's an _animal,_ it's wrong, I love you, I only want you, please, _please_ –“

He pushed her back down again, firmly. “I told you, Jeyne. It's no true marriage if you've only lain with half of me. How can you love only half of me?”

She fell silent at those words, looking ashamed but still fearful. She clasped his hand and whimpered.

He squeezed her hand back, and stroked her hair with the other. “Do not be frightened, my love. Welcome the wolf as you would the man.” He whistled again, and Grey Wind padded up behind her, sniffing her body. Robb reached behind her and rubbed her female parts, to make her wet. That would make things easier.

This close, it was easy for Robb to slip out of himself and look through the eyes of his wolf, though he hadn't really learned to control him as yet. The world looked so different through the eyes of a wolf. The colors were thin and drab, but the scents were so much greater. And his mate smelled so good, of flowers and woman's musk and the sweet perfumed scent emanating from between her legs. It made him hard.

He put his paws on her back and mounted her. She trembled and made a high-pitched noise, but did not move away. He thrust against her flesh, so smooth with so little hair, feeling the pleasure of rubbing against her until he found his way inside her.

He was bathed in the tight wet and heat, and it was good.

Suddenly she tried to break away, and he dug his claws into her back, snarling and biting the back of her head, setting his weight on her to hold her down while he claimed her. She cried out and he could smell her salty tears together with the blood, but that made no difference as he continued to take her. She belonged to him, he knew, though by her scent he knew there would be no pup made today.

Blood and pleasure grew inside him, and he growled as he thrust deeper into her, all the way in, _hard,_ she was _his,_ and he licked her wounds and tasted the blood. Soon it overtook him, and he was flooded with the good feeling as he finished deep within her.

She tried to move away again, but this time the knot stopped her. He settled atop her, and she had to lie almost flat to bear his weight. 

Robb slipped out and became human again. The colors brightened, the scents dulled, and he looked down at his wife. The sight of her tear-stained face and the blood (the _blood)_ on her back stung him.

“Why did you try to move away? You should have known better than that.”

She glared at him, suddenly fierce. “You swore you wouldn't hurt me!”

Robb sighed. “I am sorry. It's hard to control yourself when you're a rutting wolf.” He went over to where Jeyne kept her medicines. “Which of these do you use for cuts, my lady?”

She told him, and he came back and tended her wounds. She closed her eyes and lay quiet as he worked. He looked at his wolf. Grey Wind looked back at him, his eyes large and yellow, and well-satisfied. Robb wasn't sure how to feel. They were finally husband and wife for true, but it had hurt her, and he worried that something had been lost between them.

“I'm stuck,” she said. “We're stuck. How long will he stay this way?”

“Until the knot goes away.” He stroked her hair and gave her a gentle smile. “Surely it's not _that_ bad?”

“No... but Robb, I don't understand. How can he be part of you, when you are so sweet and he is so savage?”

“You have never seen me in the thick of battle, my love, and you never saw him when he was a pup. Both of us are sweet and savage together, in our own ways.”

Jeyne considered that for a moment, and then bit her lip and nodded. Perhaps she finally understood.


End file.
